shadowlovefandomcom-20200213-history
Scrouge the hedgehog
(also known as Evil Sonic and Anti-Sonic) is the version of Sonic the Hedgehog from Anti-Mobius (aka Moebius). Scourge is an exact equal and opposite of Sonic in nearly all aspects, especially in terms of personality. Scourge mistreats others, is selfish and greedy, and has a great desire for power. Originally, Scourge, like all other alternate versions of Sonic, looked identical to him, differing only in personality and attire. All this changed when Scourge, in a failed attempt to steal the Master Emerald with Rouge the Bat, sampled the Emerald's power and was permanently changed. Though he has been allied with others in the past, in truth, Scourge is only out for his own gain. Initially remaining a small-time villain and renegade, Scourge became a far more serious threat when a discussion he had with Sonic during one of their fights forced him to realize the two weren't so different. Scourge returned to his home reality, resolving to distinguish and set apart everything from their Prime counterparts. Within a matter of days, Scourge took over the planet and control of his old gang, the Anti-Freedom Fighters, renaming and reshaping them into the Suppression Squad, with Scourge and Fiona Fox as their leaders and King and Queen of the planet itself. Following the betrayal of his team, Scourge attempted a final stand against Sonic and his allies by becoming Super Scourge using the Anarchy Beryl in his throne, but was defeated once again and captured by Sonic. However, he later breaks free from Sonic's custody, and after a failed attempt to destroy the No Zone, is captured by the Zone Cops and is currently imprisoned in the No Zone. Since he is an evil alternate version of Sonic, Evil Sonic/Scourge has all of Sonic's traits, just darkened and at times, reversed. While Sonic enjoys the company of his friends, Scourge has none, and sees his allies as pawns to help him prove he's the best; Sonic's respect for women is flipped in Scourge's status. Scourge is invincible, like Shadow. In addition, where Sonic likes to battle just for sport, Evil Sonic/Scourge fights to prove that he is the greatest by introducing his opponents to excrutiating pain, and, if given the chance, killing them. However, his arrogance, amplified from Sonic's usual cockiness, makes it harder to defeat him. Though he and Sonic have nothing but hatred for each other, they do occasionally find themselves working together, such as when the pair and Shadow battled the sub-boss Croctobot (though afterwards, Scourge immediately and single-handedly defeated Sonic and Shadow, who left in a huff). Scourge thought he figured out why Sonic didn't like him: all Sonic needed was one bad day, and he'd be just like Scourge. Sonic stated the exact opposite, saying that all Scourge needed was some good qualities and he'd be just like Sonic. This gave Scourge a brief moment of self-doubt before Sonic got knocked down by Fiona. As a result, he later decided to leave Mobius to find out the truth about who he was. Scourge may also have confused feelings for his father, Anti-Jules, ranging from respect to outright hatred. He speaks quite highly about how Anti-Jules brought in an era of The Great Peace, calling in a time where it "brought everyone together in one big group hug" until it was shattered. He was also seen leaving Sonic's hut in tears after a failed attempt on Sonic's life and a lecture from Jules, which may suggest that, deep down, Scourge is lonely and wants his family back. However, it is also insinuated that Scourge himself killed his father. Scourge is a version of Sonic from an alternate universe and so his abilities are essentially the same as Sonic's. The hedgehogs can achieve the same speed and both can perform such feats as spin dashes. Following his transformation, Scourge seems to have acquired even greater strength and stamina than he had previously, as seen in #161, where he single-handedly defeats Sonic and Shadow at the same time. Scourge can also teleport using Chaos Control, though he requires an Emerald to do so. Scourge is also capable of transforming into a Super form like Sonic's, but Scourge's changes in appearance are, predictably, the Anti-Verse equivalent of Super Sonic's: his skin becomes a dark purple, the whites of his eyes become black, and his irises become red. His clothes take on a similar color reversal, with his sunglasses becoming clear with blue frames, his shoes becoming purple and black, and the flames on his jacket becoming blue and white.